Mad Mod's fortress
Mad Mod's fortress is the interior of the wicked, malicious, and sadistic British man named Mad Mod (Malcolm McDowell), which serves as his secret hideout and hidden citadel. This battle arena made its first debut in Teen Titans: Trouble in London, where it has a Japanese restaurant-like appearance. Overview In Scooby-Doo: Vampire Ninja Assassins, it has a more library-like appearance with a display containing the weaponry and equipment of the late Mad Mod, including a separate, interactive stand for his cane. Interactions In Scooby-Doo: Vampire Ninja Assassins, Mad Mod's fortress features various arena interactions: From farthest left to right, they are: *Mad Mod's that can be used to hit the opponent's head with it. *A violin that can be used to hit the opponent with it. *A purple electric bass guitar that can be used to bash the opponent's skull with it. *A yellow bass guitar that can be used to bash the opponent's head with it. *An umbrella that can be used to hit the opponent with it. *A ceiling fan that can be used to jump kick the opponent several times. *A chandelier equipped with low energy light bulbs that can be used to jump kick the opponent several times. *A table lamp that can be thrown at the opponent with it, thus electrocuting them. *A lit candle stand that can be used to strike the opponent with it, thus setting them on fire. *A mahogany coffee table that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A mahogany dining table that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A mahogany dining chair that can be used to strike the opponent's skull with it. *A teak coffee table that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A teak dining table that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A teak dining chair that can be used to strike the opponent's head with it. *An empty clay teacup that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty glass teacup that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty clay teapot that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty cocktail glass that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty wine bottle that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty wine glass that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty glass jug that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty clay jug that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A fireplace poker that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. *A metal food tray that can be thrown at the opponent with it. Trivia *Princess Celestia's crown, Princess Celestia's necklace, Rojo's matchlock, Weather Wizard's wand, the Gentleman Ghost's cane, Poison Ivy's spear, the Penguin's umbrella, Flash Sentry's helmet, Flash Sentry's spear, Flash Sentry's armor, Perry the Platypus' dark brown fedora hat, Sailor Mars' long bow, Applejack's guitar, Queen Beryl's staff, Lady Tremaine's wand, Drizella Tremaine's wand, Fluttershy's tambourine, Black Knight's whip sword, Sailor Venus' whip sword, Sailor Uranus' sword, Sailor Pluto's staff, Sailor Neptune's magic mirror, Maka Albarn's scythe, Ra's Al Ghul's scimitar, Tiger Claw's sword, Tiger Claw's matchlock, Karai's ninja armor, Karai's ninja headband, Karai's ninja pants, Karai's ninja boots, Karai's ninja robe, Karai's ninja gloves, Karai's ninja belt, Tina Armstrong's cowgirl hat, Bass Armstrong's cowboy hat, Yosemite Sam's cowboy hat, Yosemite Sam's pistols, Elmer Fudd's hat, Elmer Fudd's shotgun, Vento's war hammer, Karai's kodachi, Karai's tanto, Rikku's daggers, Paine's sword, Yuna's pistols, Sephiroth's katana, Aerith's staff, Ho Chan's hunting knife/dagger, Yuffie Kisaragi's giant shuriken, Cloud Strife's buster sword, Zachary Fair's buster sword, Rose Wilson's sword, Alvin Seville's red baseball cap, Alvin Seville's red electric guitar, Demyx's water guitar, Simon Seville's blue electric guitar, Theodore Seville's green electric guitar, Rainbow Dash's electric guitar, Theodore Seville's alchemist goggles, Theodore Seville's brown backpack, Theodore Seville's green baseball cap, Theodore Seville's green Sherlock Holmes' hat, Axel's ring blades, Vexen's ice kite shield, Zexion's spell book, Xaldin's lance, Saix's sword, Marluxia's scythe, Rojo's matchlock, Dr. Animo's helmet, Larxene's kunai knives, Gwen "Gwendoline" Tennyson's spell book, Benjamin Ravencroft's spell book, Charm Caster's spell book, Hex's staff, Madoka Kaname's long bow, Kyoko Sakura's spear, Mami Tomoe's matchlock, Sayaka Miki's sword, Homura Akemi's black knight circle shield, Twilight Sparkle's necklace, Twilight Sparkle's crown, Princess Cadence's crown, Princess Cadence's necklace, Donatello's staff, Michelangelo's chained-sickles, Starlight Glimmer's staff, Leonardo's ninja swords, Karai's ninja swords, Raphael's sais, the Shredder's claws, the Shredder's armor, the Shredder's dark purple cape, the Shredder's boots, the Shredder's helmet, Sailor Galaxia's bull whip, Sailor Galaxia's sword, Sailor Galaxia's gauntlets, Sailor Galaxia's boots, Sailor Galaxia's helmet, Sailor Galaxia's armor, and Maleficent staff can be seen in the background. Category:Locations Category:Video Games Category:Locations (Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries) Category:Locations (Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1)